The research conducted under this program project involves four inter-related projects: 1. The chemical structure and stereochemistry of carcinogen-nucleoside adducts; 2. Studies on conformational changes in nucleic acids modified by chemical carcinogens; 3. Elucidation of the functional alterations in nucleic acids and chromatin resulting from attack by chemical carcinogens; 4. Alterations in the translational apparatus of tumors.